


De la guerre à l'amour

by MissAmande



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Recovery, Trouple
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Trois anneaux pour les rois Elfes sous le ciel,Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre,Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas,Un pour le Seigneur Ténébreux sur son sombre trône,Dans le Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres.Un anneau pour les gouverner tous.Un anneau pour les trouver,Un anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel/Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Aragorn | Estel/Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Arwen Undómiel/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Un homme d'honneur

De la fenêtre de sa chambre, le capitaine Faramir observait l'arrivée des elfes dans la cité. Le seigneur Elrond et ses fils étaient venus avec leurs troupes pour préparer la prochaine bataille dont ils avaient eu vent grâce aux messagers envoyés par le Roi.

Bien que le jeune homme soit blessé et confiné dans sa chambre, le nouvel Intendant se tenait informé des activités de Minas Tirith. Aragorn avait décidé d'amener des hommes près de la Porte Noire pour permettre à Frodon de gagner du temps et de détruire l'anneau.

Seulement, le soldat se sentait inutile, enfermé loin des préparatifs de guerre. Il souhaitait aider, il voulait se battre et faire honneur à son peuple. Alors le jour de la grande chevauchée, Faramir se décida.

\- _Mon Seigneur ! Non vous ne pouvez pas partir ! Vous êtes blessé !_ S'exclama le soignant en charge de la Maison de Guérison.

\- _Je vais très bien. Merci._ Répondit sèchement le soldat en enfilant son uniforme de rôdeur.

 _\- Vous avez pris plusieurs flèches ! Votre père a essayé de vous brûler vif ! Alors il me semble que vous n'êtes pas au mieux de votre forme._ Claqua le médecin. _Mon Seigneur._

 _\- Je ne vais pas rester là, à me tourner les pouces, alors que mes frères s'en vont au front._ Répliqua le jeune homme.

Attrapant son arc, son carquois et son épée, Faramir, fils de Denethor, quitta les maisons de soin pour rejoindre les troupes qui devaient prendre la direction du Mordor.

Couvrant son visage de son écharpe et de son capuchon, le capitaine se dirigea vers les écuries et sella son fidèle destrier. Enfourchant son cheval, il rattrapa les soldats qui attendaient devant ce qu'il restait de la grande porte.

Les paroles de son père résonnaient encore dans sa tête, répandant leur venin dans les veines du valeureux guerrier.

**\- Père souhaiteriez-vous donc que nos places eussent été échangées... Que je sois décédé et que Boromir ait vécu ?**

**\- Oui... Oui, je le souhaiterais...**

Chassant ses terribles pensées de son esprit, le capitaine scanna les soldats du regard, ses yeux tombèrent alors sur une magnifique elfe qui discutait avec le seigneur Elrond. Subjugué par sa beauté, le garçon ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le femme s'était à présent tournée vers lui. Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres et cela ne la rendait que plus belle. Lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte qu'il la fixait depuis un moment, le capitaine se détourna en sentant le rouge lui monter au visage. Qui était-elle ?

Son attention fut attirée par l'arrivée du Roi sur son cheval.

\- _Mes amis, mes frères._ Dit Aragorn haut et fort. _Nous partons pour le Mordor pour livrer une bataille qui peut-être sera notre fin. Mais nous gagnerons cette guerre ! Nos enfants vivrons en paix grâce à nous. Alors je vous demande de me suivre et de vous battre jusqu'à la mort pour un monde meilleur !_

Une clameur monta des rangs et le courage emplit le cœur de chaque guerrier tandis que l'armée se mettait en route.

Le voyage fut long, éprouvant et angoissant. À n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, les soldats s'attendaient à une attaque d'orcs, mais fort heureusement, aucune ne vint. Au cinquième jour de marche depuis la vallée de Morgul, ils établirent leur dernier campement et y allumèrent des feux avec ce qu'ils purent trouver de bois mort et de brande. Ils passèrent les heures de la nuit à l'état de veille, ils avaient conscience des maints êtres entr'aperçus qui marchaient et rampaient tout autour d'eux, et ils entendaient les hurlements des loups.

Le vent était tombé et l'air paraissait immobile. Le capitaine et les hommes ne voyaient pas grand chose, car bien qu'il n'y eût pas de nuages et que la lune fut au quatrième croissant, des fumées et des vapeurs montaient de la terre et le croissant blanc était voilé par les brumes du Mordor. Les guerriers n'osaient parler, de peur d'attirer les bêtes féroces qui peuplaient ces terres hostiles et quand ils devaient communiquer entre eux, ils ne se permettaient que quelques chuchotements et signes.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, il commença à faire froid, le vent se leva de nouveau et fraîchit encore plus les soldats déjà frigorifiés de la nuit.

C'est alors qu'ils les virent, les deux vastes battants de fer de la Porte Noire sous sa voûte menaçante qui étaient solidement fermés. Rien ne se voyait sur les ramparts. Ils étaient arrivés à l'ultime fin de leur folie. Ils savaient cependant que toutes les collines et les rochers autour d'eux grouillaient d'ennemis cachés. Et tandis qu'ils se tenaient là, ils virent tournoyer au-dessus des Tours des Dents comme des vautours, tous les Nazgûl rassemblés ; et ils surent qu'ils étaient observés. Néanmoins, l'Ennemi ne faisait toujours aucun signe. Ils ne restaient plus d'autre choix que de jouer leur partie jusqu'à la fin.


	2. Le messager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Bouche de Sauron apporte de terribles nouvelles.

Devant eux, vers le Mordor, se trouvait une grande fondière de boue fétide et de mares nauséabondes. Faramir sentit son estomac se retourner à l'odeur putride qui s'élevait de la terre, car les hommes savaient que cela provenait des cadavres en décomposition qui avait autrefois jonchés cette plaine. Resserrant son foulard autour de son nez, le capitaine observa le roi donner ses commandements et quand tout fut ordonné, les capitaines se mirent en marche vers la Porte Noire avec une grande garde de cavaliers, la bannière, les hérauts et les trompettes. Il y avait Gandalf, Aragorn avec les fils d'Elrond, Eomer du Rohan et Imrahil, et Legolas, Gimli, Pérégrin et en dernier le capitaine du Gondor, Faramir camouflé par les autres cavaliers.

Ils arrivèrent à porter de voix de Morannon et Aragorn cria son appel par-dessus le rampart de Mordor.

_\- Que le seigneur de la Terre Noire s'avance ! Justice lui sera faîte !_

Aucun son ne fut entendu en réponse. Mais Sauron ne faisait que s'amuser, car au-delà de ces murs se tenait une armée prête à détruire la race des hommes. C'est pourquoi au moment où les cavaliers s'en allaient se retourner, le silence fut soudain rumpu. Le battant central de la Porte Noire s'ouvrit au son d'une fanfare de cors qui fit trembler les pierres et abasourdit les hommes. Une ambassadeur de la Terre Noire s'avança alors vers eux.

A sa tête chevauchait une forme sinistre, de haute taille, montée sur un cheval noir, mais il ne ressemblait à aucun autre équidé, il était énorme et hideux, un masque ressemblant à un crâne surmonté sa face et ses orbites et naseaux brûlaient d'une flamme ardente. Son cavalier était un homme connu de tous pour être un traître chez les Númenóréens et non une horrible créature comme on aurait pu le croire.

 _\- Je suis la Bouche de Sauron._ Se présenta-t-il tandis que la petite compagnie harnachée de noire, portant la bannière du Mauvais Œil qui le suivait, s'arrêta à quelques pas de leur maître. _Y'a-t-il quelqu'un dans cette bande qui ait autorité pour traiter avec moi ? Pas toi au moins !_ Dit-il narquois en se tournant vers Aragorn. _Il en faut plus pour faire un roi qu'un..._

 _\- Comment oses-tu t'adresser de la sorte à mon roi !_ Intervint la voix de Faramir feutrée par son écharpe.

Imrahil et Gandalf se tournèrent alors dans la direction du jeune homme qui resta parfaitement immobile, son regard acier fixé sur le Messager. La Bouche Sauron posa sur lui ses prunelles cruelles et malveillantes.

 _\- Oh mais qui voilà? Ne serait-ce pas ce bon à rien de capitaine du Gondor ? Ce second fils rejeté par son propre père ? Est-ce vous capitaine Faramir ?_ Railla-t-il.

**-** _**Ils disent que tu as vaincu l'ennemi d'une main ! D'une seule !** _ **Dit son père en fixant Boromir, le visage fier.**

_**\- Ils éxagèrent ! La victoire revient aussi à Faramir.** _ **Répliqua celui-ci en attrapant l'épaule de son petit frère.**

_**\- Mais sans Faramir, cette cité serait encore debout ! N'étais-tu pas chargé de la protéger ?** _ **Gronda l'intendant en le contemplant d'un regard haineux.**

_**\- J'aurais réussi mais nous étions trop peu.** _ **Essaya de se défendre le garçon.**

_**\- Trop peu ! Tu as laissé l'ennemi y pénétrer et la prendre à sa guise. Tu renvoie toujours une piètre image de ton père !** _

_**\- Ce n'est nullement intentionnel !** _

_**\- Vous ne lui accordez aucun crédit pourtant il essaie de faire votre volonté ! Il vous aime père** _ **. S'exclama Boromir, une colère sourde envahissant sa poitrine face aux remarques rabaissantes de son père.**

_**\- Ne m'ennuis pas avec Faramir ! Je connais ses capacités et il n'en a guère**_. **Cracha Denethor.**

Les mots cruels de son père résonnèrent à nouveau dans sa tête tandis que son oncle prenait sa défense.

\- _Sachez, Messager de la Terre Noire, que vous vous adressez à l'Intendant du Gondor._ Gronda Imrahil.

L'horrible bouche de l'homme se tordit en un sourire carnassier, dévoilant ses dents pourries. Son attention se reporta cependant sur Aragorn qui soutint sans ciller son regard. Après une lutte acharnée, l'émissaire fléchit et recula comme sous l'effet d'un coup.

 _\- Vous vous croyez puissant, n'est-ce pas ?_ Reprit-il en tendant une main sur son côté. _Mais nous savons tout de vous. Vieille barbe grise. Tu as fourré ton nez trop loin cette fois, Maître Gandalf. Vous pensez être sages, tous autant que vous êtes mais regardez où mène votre sagesse._

Un de ses gardes vint déposer dans sa main tendue un paquet enveloppé de tissus noirs. Le Messager écarta les bords, et à l'atterrement de tous, il éleva d'abord la courte épée de Sam, puis un manteau gris avec une broche elfique et enfin la cotte de mailles en mithril de Frodon.

 _\- Non !_ S'écria Pipin.

\- _Silence !_ Dit Gandalf avec sévérité.

_\- Pensiez-vous vraiment qu'ils avaient une chance contre nous ? Vous les avez envoyé à la mort, Gandalf, et mon Maître les a reçu comme il se doit. Dîtes-moi Gandalf, quels mots avez-vous susurrer à l'oreille des deux hobbits pour qu'ils acceptent un pareil destin ?_

Devant le silence du mage, la Bouche de Sauron s'exclaffa à gorge déployée, jusqu'à ce qu'une flèche ne vienne lui percer le gosier. Tombant à la renverse, il s'effondra au sol, raide mort.

 _\- Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que dit ce monstre ! Que vous dit votre cœur ? Parce que le mien continue à croire que Frodon et Sam sont toujours en vie !_ Gronda Faramir en rangeant son arc.

 _\- Voilà qui met fin à la négociation._ Constata Gimli.

 _\- Faramir que faîtes-vous ici !?_ S'exclama Gandalf furieux de voir le capitaine à peine remis de ses blessures sur le champ de bataille.

 _\- Plus tard._ Balaya l'intéressé en se tournant vers Aragorn. _Que fait-on mon roi ?_

Elessar fixa les yeux gris de son Intendant et une conversation silencieuse sembla passer entre les deux hommes.

_\- Nous nous battons._


	3. Aujourd'hui nous combattons !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La dernière bataille pour vaincre Sauron commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Les portes du Mordor s’ouvrirent et le son des cors d’orcs résonnèrent dans la plaine, glaçant le sang des guerriers tandis que toute la Terre Noire se déchainait.

\- _On se replie !_ Ordonna Aragorn. _On se replie !_

La petite troupe retourna au galop auprès des soldats terrifiés, fixant avec horreur la vague d’orcs qui déferlait vers eux.

\- _Fils du Gondor et du Rohan !_ S’écria Aragorn face à ses hommes pétrifiés. _Mes frères ! Je lis dans vos yeux la même peur qui pourrait saisir mon cœur ! Un jour peut venir où le courage des hommes faillira, où nous abandonnerons nos amis et briserons tous liens. Ce sera l’heure des loups et des boucliers fracassés, lorsque l’âge des Hommes s’effondrera ! Mais ce jour n’est pas arrivé ! Aujourd’hui nous combattrons ! Pour tout ce qui vous est cher sur cette bonne terre, je vous ordonne de tenir ! Hommes de l’Ouest !_

Reprenant courage, les hommes firent sonner les cors, et clamèrent des « A mort ! », brandissant leurs épées alors que les sbires de Sauron les encerclaient.

\- _Tenez bon !_ Encouragea Elessar.

\- _Je n’aurai jamais cru mourir aux côtés d’un elfe._ Marmonna Gimli en observant les ennemis avancer vers eux.

 _\- Et que diriez-vous de mourir aux côtés d’un ami ?_ Demanda Legolas.

_\- Oh… Oui… Oui ça je peux le faire…_

Entendant cela, Aragorn espéra de tout son cœur qu’aucun de ses amis ne mourraient mais face aux armées du Mordor c’était impossible.

**Elessaaar…**

Surpris le roi du Gondor tourna son regard au-delà des tours des Dents vers l’œil de Sauron qui avait braqué sur lui sa prunelle enflammée.

**Elessar…**

Abaissant son épée, Aragorn écouta la voix qui murmurait dans son esprit en elfique, attisant quelque chose d’enfoui au fond de lui.

**Rejoins-moi… Ensemble nous pourrions accomplir de grandes choses… Le roi du Gondor allié à celui du Mordor… Nous régnerons sur la Terre du Milieu… Tuons-les tous… L’Intendant ne fera que te contredire. Il voudra te prendre ta place, comme son père avant lui. Le magicien susurrera des idées à ton oreille pour te commander. Les elfes te regarderont avec dédain et les nains te défieront. Ils ne sont que des nuisances.**

Le rôdeur lança un coup d’œil à Faramir qui le dévisageait, était-il possible qu’il veuille sa place ? Après tout Denethor avait toujours clamé haut et fort que le Gondor était à lui, qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de roi. Fronçant les sourcils, Grand-Pas sentit une pointe de méfiance lui percer le cœur, les hommes étaient tous les mêmes, ils ne souhaitaient que le pouvoir.

**Le hobbit n’était pas digne de mon pouvoir mais toi Elessar, tu es fort.**

Frodon… Cette pensée brisa l’envoutement et Aragorn redevint lucide. Il ne rejoindrait jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Faramir n’essaierait jamais de lui voler son titre de roi, Gandalf ne le manipulerait pas, les elfes seraient unis avec son royaume ainsi que les nains. Sauron ne faisait que mentir. Se tournant vers ses camarades, des larmes de honte lui brûlant les yeux, l’homme leur sourit et chuchota :

\- _Pour Frodon…_

Hurlant de rage, le roi se jeta dans la bataille suivi de tous ses hommes. Pour les hobbits, pour la survie de leur monde, pour tous ceux qui comptaient pour eux et pour ceux qui avaient péri aux mains de l’ennemi, ils combattirent. Avec la force du désespoir les guerriers embrochèrent, tranchèrent et décapitèrent le plus d’orcs possible mais ils furent vite dépassés. Ils n’étaient que trop peu face à tout le Mordor réunit. Les Nazguls hurlaient déchirant les tympans des soldats, insinuant la peur dans leurs veines. Des trolls sortaient des rangs, écrasant tout sur leur passage, massacrant et broyant.

Mais une lueur d’espoir apparut lorsque surgissant de nulle part Gwaihir le grand aigle de Valinor et ses congénères attaquèrent les démons ailés, soulageant les hommes des cris aigus. Mais le répit fut de courte durée car le roi Elessar assista impuissant à une attaque de troll sur son Intendant qui s’effondra pour ne plus bouger au milieu des cadavres d’orcs et d’hommes, le visage tuméfié par le violent coup qu’il venait de recevoir. Du sang coulait de son menton pour se perdre dans son habit de rôdeur et une tâche rouge commençait à apparaître sur son torse, souillant son armure légère. Ses yeux encore ouverts fixaient Aragorn et Grand-Pas fut soudain empli d’une haine qui fit bouillir son sang. Criant le nom de Faramir, il brandit son épée et tuant tout sur son passage il défia le monstre qui avait osé toucher à son ami.

Cependant en plein combat, l’attention des créatures de la Terre Noire fut détournée, les Nazguls retournèrent dans leur antre, volant vers la Montagne du Destin, les orcs et les trolls prirent la fuite tandis que le sol tremblait sous leurs pieds et s’ouvrait par endroit. Les portes du Mordor craquèrent et s’écroulèrent, de la lave jaillissait du volcan, tout s’effondrait. Frodon avait réussi, l’anneau était détruit. Jubilant devant cette victoire, tous scandèrent leur joie, clamant le nom du hobbit mais lorsque l’Œil implosa, détruisant tout, ils comprirent que Sam et Frodon ne reviendraient jamais. Ils avaient vaincu mais ils en étaient morts.

Ainsi pleurant la perte des jeunes hobbits, les survivants tombèrent à genoux dans le sable gorgé de sang et versèrent leur misère dans cette terre souillée. Le prix de la défaite de Sauron était trop élevé, trop d’hommes étaient morts, trop d’enfants laissés sans père, trop de femmes devenues veuves et trop d’amis laissés seuls pour finir leurs vieux jours dans la solitude. Aragorn s’assit aux côtés de son Intendant et le prit dans ses bras, berçant doucement le corps inerte d’un homme qui avait tout perdu.

\- _Nous avons gagné mon ami… Le Mordor est détruit… Regardez, la terre se purifie… Les arbres renaitront, les hommes y vivront un jour, peut-être, je l’espère de tout mon cœur…_ Chuchota le roi à travers ses larmes. _J’aurai souhaité que vous voyiez cela…_

Elessar posa sa joue sur le sommet du crâne du capitaine et observa la capitulation du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- _Je vois… Mon Roi…_ Souffla le jeune homme.


End file.
